Harry potter Slytherin life
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Harry has been taken in by Remus lupin and they both believe that the Potters are dead but in secret they were both very much alive training their second son Benjamin since they believe him to be the boy who live when in fact it was Harry who was the bwl and Benjamin was nothing but a regular wizard Potter bashing dumbledore bashing powerful slytherin harry
1. change of life

**Harry Potter Slytherin Life**

 **Chapter 1: Change of life**

Prologue: For years Harry Potter had resided at number four privet drive with his so called family who hated him with a passion and he didn't know why. No matter how hard he tried to make them love him as one of their own they shunned him belittled him and made him a personal slave to the house he had to do the cleaning the garden the cooking and he wasn't even allowed to join the family for meals heck he wasn't allowed to eat at all he was turning eleven in a few days and yet he looked as if he was a six year boy. Dudley his brute of a cousin got everything he wanted food, pop, games everything a kid could ever want he also had two bedrooms while Harry was forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs where all the cleaning products were and sometime when Harry sleeps the cleaning product fall and spill in to his mouth and sometimes his eyes. One morning Harry was asked to get the post and when he saw one addressed to him he decided to place it in his cupboard and wait till the family left for him to open it. When Harry took the post to his uncle Dudley decided to use his new smeltings stick to beat Harry till he was black and blue. After the Dursley's had finally left to take Dudley to see his new school Harry walked to his cupboard and looked at his letter and when he opened it he was shocked this was his ticket out of this hell hole.

Present: Harry potter now aged twelve had decided that since his first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in Slytherin house where he made friends who cared about him and actually made him look more of a eleven turning twelve year old. Harry made friends with people from other houses but none from Gryffindor. That house hated everything to do with Slytherin and basically called them a dark house, Harry's two best friend Flora and Hestia Carrow twin girls who took a quick liking to Harry without him knowing, He promised to write them over the summer to let him know how he was but he knew that he would have a hard time doing that living at the Dursley's. During the last day of his first year Harry had a letter from a friend of his fathers telling him that he could stay with him and this made Harry happy and that he would meet the man on the platform when they reached Kings Cross. After meeting the man who introduced himself as Remus lupin a good friend of his dads and that he had heared about the trouble at his relatives and that he wasn't supposed to go there.

When Harry and the Carrow twins were talking on the train enjoying the atmosphere and the warmth that the compartment gave them, Hestia asked Harry if he knew what this Remus Lupin looked like Harry had no clue and so he just decided that he would be surprised when he met the man and continued to talk to his friends. When the train stopped at Platform nine and three quarters Harry helped Hestia and Flora with their trunks and then he had collected his own and made his way onto the platform. Upon seeing him Remus had walked up to Harry and introduced himself and when he told Harry that he use to visit him when he was just a baby it started bring memories back and soon Harry just said "Uncle Mooney" and when Remus heared those words he smiled and said "Hey cub" Hestia and Flora promised to write to Harry over the course of the summer and then Remus told Harry that he could have his friends come over for a few days later on after Remus and Harry was all caught up. After leaving the platform Harry saw his beefy uncle and horse faced aunt and wale of a cousin and boy did they look pissed off and so Harry hid behind Remus and told him that they were here to take him away but Remus was not gonna let that happen and when Vernon Dursley had spotted Harry he said in a rather angry tone "Come on freak we haven't got all day" Harry trembling in fear was starting to move until Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder he looked angry as he spoke "HOW DARE YOU! how dare you speak to my cub like that i should kill you wear you stand you worthless muggle" Vernon was not liking this man at all and just as the beefy bastard made a move to grab Harry by his throat Remus intercepted the hand and crushed it making Vernon howl in pain. Remus then told him that Harry was going to stay with him and that if he ever see's Vernon again he wouldn't hold back his anger any more.

After leaving Kings Cross Harry was amazed that his new guardian cared about him so much no one other than the Carrow twins cared about Harry and now his dad's old friend was another caring person who wouldn't allow harm to come to him. When Remus and Harry entered a small three bed roomed house Remus told him that the reason he refereed to Harry as his cub was because of his being a werewolf, Harry wasn't bothered he was happy for once in his life and so he decided to tell Remus all about his eleven years of life even the beating he got and the fact that Vernon had a sister who allowed her favourite dog to bite him. This news pissed Remus off and so Remus promised Harry that no harm will come to him while he is under his care and so Harry asked if Remus was Hungry and that if so what would he like to eat but when Remus said he should cook Harry said "How about we both cook" This made the old wolf smile, Harry was so much like his mother Rest her soul or so he thought.


	2. Unexpected changes

**Harry Potter Slytherin Life**

 **Chapter 2:Unexpected changes**

For months now Harry Potter was living with Remus Lupin who loved Harry as his own it was better than being alone and Harry was looking far more better than he did when Remus first saw him on platform nine and three quarters. Harry had sent letters to his two closest friends Hestia and Flora Carrow and they wrote back, During one morning when Harry and the Carrow twins were in the front yard talking Harry spotted three hooded people making their way to the house and so Harry stood up and asked who the people were but the tallest of the three just asked to see Remus and so Harry went in search for the man who changed his life and when Remus had come out of the house he saw the three people and asked who they were and when the three looked at each other they took their hoods down and this shocked Remus and Harry. Harry was in disbelief standing right in front of him was his parents and a young boy who he guessed was their son but how was they here how were they alive he was told that they were dead heck the whole wizarding world had heared that they were dead and yet here they stood. Remus was shocked yet he was happy his best friends were alive and so he invited them in.

Inside the house Harry, Hestia and Flora were just staring the three Potters while Remus had brought in a trey with cups a tea pot milk and biscuits. When Lily looked at her eldest son she saw the sock and hurt in his face and so she spoke "I'm sorry we kept this from you Harry dear but your brother you see is very important to the wizarding world we had to send you away because he needed special training" Harry was sobbing his heart out his parents were alive he spent eleven years in hell and they just kept his brother away from him he wanted answers and he wanted them now and so he decided to speak "So your not dead i have a brother who by the way is apparently important that you had to send me away, I had to live with the Dursley's who beat me abused me and did everything in their power to make my life misserble, Then i go to school where i meet my friends and end up battling a Dark lord who told me that im the one he wants to kill" The Potters were shocked they believed their other son was the boy who lived but that was a fabricated lie made by Albus Dumbledore since Benjamin had a scar on his cheek but when Harry lifted his fringe up they saw a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and it made Benjamin angry his so called older brother was taking his spotlight the spotlight that was given to him on a silver platter. James Potter wanted to tell his son how sorry he was for his mother and his betrayal and failure as parents but Harry jumped the gun just like that "You are No Parents of mine i am dropping the Potter name" this made Lily cry for forgiveness but Harry was having none of it and then Harry rushed out of the room to his room where he packed his trunk and then dragged it down the stairs and then he left the house.

Flora and Hestia decided to try and follow Harry but when they couldn't find him they rushed back into the house with a stone cold look on their faces as they belittled Benjamin Potter for his outburst and then the Potter parents who should be ashamed to call themselves parents. James and Lily looked at Remus and wondered what he was thinking, On one hand his best friends were alive but on the other they abandoned Harry who was their first born son he felt happiness yet he also felt anger and so he asked "Why, why leave Harry alone?" and when James told Remus that it was Dumbledore's idea for the greater good that the two Potter boys were separated so they agreed they had no idea that Harry would have a hard time. The Carrow twins at this point were disgusted with the family as a whole and so they left Remus and the Potters so they could search for Harry. During his time on his own Harry had come across a strange silver coin and so he picked up the coin and then in an instant he started feeling different he felt pain as if he was burning form the inside and he could smell sulphur from his nose, Once the pain subsided Harry heared a voice speak " _Do not be alarmed my name is Meciel im a fallen angel looking for a host so i may get my revenge"_ Harry decided to listen to the voice in his head and asked what had just happened to him and so the fallen or Meciel told him that when he picked up the silver coin she fused with him and gave him her powers of hellfire and to turn into a demon at will and that he was no longer human but a Denarian hell spawn. Harry was listening to the voice and so he asked what he needs to do and so she asked what he wanted to do and so Harry said he wanted to get to diagon ally as fast as possible and so just like that Harry had burst into flames and was gone in an instant.

When Harry finally reached diagon ally he decided to go to Gringotts and ask them to change his name on all his vaults that he had access to and so when the goblin took Harry to the bank manager he explained that to change their name he had to pay 1000 galleons and so Harry paid the money and asked to change his name to Aires Angelos. When the goblin had changed the name the boy known as Harry Potter was Dead and in his place was Aires Angelos an immortal Denarian Renegade with the magic of a fallen angel. Once Aires left the bank he had to change his appearance a little and soon his eyes became a cold dark emerald green his face became that of an aristocrat and his clothes were now a black leather trench coat dragon hide Black combat boots and a black t-shirt and combat trousers. Aires was out for revenge not just for the fallen angel but himself as well and his first stop was his tormentors the Dursley's.


	3. hellfire attack

**Harry Potter Slytherin Life**

 **Chapter 3: Hellfire attack**

Aires Angelos had finally found the street he was looking for and so he wondered about till he saw the Dursley's Family house, Much to his excitement for revenge Aires walked up to the house and decided that knocking was not an answer so he booted the door in and he noticed he had took the door off its hinges with just one kick, The noise made the family inside jump and when Aires walked in he saw Dudley looking scared and Vernon looking rather pissed that an intruder was in his house and Petunia was shrinking behind the sofa. Vernon was going to attack the intruder until Aires with lightning fast reflexes dodged the beefy fist and he retaliated with a punch of his own and sent the man to the wall with a crack and then he summoned Dudley over to him and started beating the crap out of him while saying "It's not nice being on the other end eh Duddikins" Dudley instantly knew that this was his cousin but how did he become so violent so ruthless and just before he finished Dudley off he made Sure his aunt was next to her bastard of a husband and then in an instant he began ripping Dudley limb from limb while he was still conscious he was giving cries of mercy but Aires just said "Where was my mercy when i was at the end of you and your friends fists" and after dropping the body of Dudley did he finally get to Petunia who was trembling in fear of he now enraged nephew, When Aires grabbed a hold of her head he slammed it straight through the T.V screen and then into the walls where sh caved her head in till he saw a pool of blood was near his feet. Once finished with the bitch of an aunt he went to the bastard of an uncle and started viciously beating him until he finally spoke "Hellfire" and just like that Vernon was burning from the inside out and then Aires walked out of the house while it burnt.

Upon entering Privet Drive Albus Dumbledore was shocked to see the Dursley home surrounded by firemen and ambulance crews, He believed Harry was still with the family so he had believed that the boy was now dead and when Albus had contacted the Potters to tell them that Harry was now dead and the time for them to come out of hiding was now through his patronus. When the patronus had found the Potters in Remus's home Lily was in tears her oldest son must have gone back to her sisters and the house had caught fire it hurt her and James and it infuriated Remus he was in disbelief that the young boy he had taken in was gone for good he couldn't believe it and when he gave a cold stare at Benjamin the young boy had shifted uncomfortably and then Remus just shed tears until the dam finally broke and the old wolf had broken down. James and Lily was here to reclaim their son and instead they drove him away and now he was dead.

Back in Diagon ally Aires had wondered into the leaky cauldron and asked for a room under the his old name and when Tom told him that there was a spare room he could use the young denarian had walked up to the room and decided to rest while listening to the voice of Meciel helping him put his mind at ease. Back in the bar Hestia and Flora asked if Harry had come in and when Tom told them that he had just asked for a room they asked what number and so when Tom told them they made their way to find their friend. Once the girls reached the room they knocked and called Harry's name, When Aires heard this he said the girls could enter and when they walked into the room they noticed something different about Harry and so Flora said "Harry are you ok we were worried about you" Aires just shook his head and told them he denounced the Potter name and changed his name to Aires, This made the girls look at their friend who they deeply cared for and so Hestia said "Aires then we were worried about you we got news of a fire at your muggle relatives and that you were dead" Aires laughed at that and he just admitted that he killed them and he felt no remorse about it either, The twins were shocked at this news and so Flora asked why he did it and so Aires told them of his complete eleven years of living with the monstrosity's and soon the twins understood.

After a while Hestia and Flora were getting tired and so Aires moved from his bed and allowed the girls to sleep while he slept on the floor. The next morning the daily prophet had arrived and announced the young Harry Potter dead everyone in the leaky cauldron knew this to be lie but then they were shocked to see the other headline **Potters alive and well** Aires was pissed at this he had a family that should have looked after him love him but all they did was ship him off to a muggle family while they kept their so called precious boy Benjamin. When Tom came over to Aires he asked if he was ok but Aires just said "No tom i'm not my parents were alive this whole time and they left me to rot at the hands of the muggle family i lived with i was beaten abused and now that the muggle family is dead where am i supposed to go"Everyone believed this sob story even though Aires was laughing on the inside.

When Remus entered the Leaky cauldron for a drink he said to Tom "I guess you heared Harry is dead" but when Tom shook his head he pointed over to a small booth where Aires and the Carrow twins were and this made Remus walk over to them and he was speechless and so Aires decided to speak "Uncle Mooney calm down and sit and join us" Remus could only nod and join the three and soon a few drinks were ordered and then Aires began "I'm sorry for worrying you all of you but i was so mad i couldn't handle it so i walked away i ended up picking up this strange silver coin..." That was as far as he got until Remus asked to see the coin and so Aires pulled the coin out and Remus was more than just worried now he was shocked and he asked if Harry had accepted the full time part of being a denarian Aires told Remus that he did but he wouldn't harm a soul that he was angry for being left alone and that he still loved him and he openly admitted that he loved the Carrow twins too which made the girls blush and Remus was glad that Harry was still himself but Aires shook his head and said "My name is Aires now i denounced the Potter name because all i have is hatred for them" Remus nodded in understanding and so Remus asked if the young slytherins would accompany him back home and stay till the end of summer which they all did.


	4. Surprising return

**Harry Potter Slytherin Life**

 **Chapter 4: surprising return**

With the summer over now Remus had taken Aires and the Carrow twins to platform nine and three quarters so they could catch the train back to Hogwarts where the whole school would be shocked to see that Aires or Harry Potter as they know him to be very much alive. On the train Aries, Hestia and Flora were talking until the compartment to their door opened and Draco Malfoy had asked if he could join them, Aires being who he is said it was ok and so Draco asked who Aires was only for him to say "Draco we've been friends for a year" Draco was thinking hard until he came to realisation and said "Harry we heared you were dead" Aires shook his head and told his blonde friend that he had denounced the Potter name and changed it to Aires Angelo. Draco was glad that his friend was still alive and still in school. While the four slytherins were talking Aires could sense his so called brother on the train and so Aires decided to cast the disillusion charm on himself and his friends so they couldn't be seen by on lookers.

When the train finally stopped in Hogsmead Aires,Hestia, Flora and Draco had gotten off the train and made their way to the carriages to get to the school. While in the carriage Aires, Draco, Hestia and Flora were talking about what the term had in store for them this year since they were the ones to defeat the dark lord possessed professor last year, All Aires cared about was making everyone pay for his childhood and the Carrow twins knew that. Upon entering the castle and Aires felt a warmth that he couldn't explain and then a bright golden flash had erupted from his hand and when the flash had gone there was a gold ring on his ring finger with the Hogwarts crest embodied onto the ring and then Draco decided to say "Welcome home lord Hogwarts" excitedly, Aires was shocked he owned the school and he only finds this out now and this made him smile thinking 'Payback' and so the four second years had entered the great hall where Aires spotted his so called birth parents sitting at the head table and this made his blood boil he was getting rather angry every time he heared about them and now they were here in his house his castle and this made him angrier than normal and soon Aires heared Meciel speak to him " _do not worry my beloved Aires i will protect you"_ Aires was happy and so he just sat at the Slytherin Table to await the new first years.

When the new first years had been sorted with Benjamin joining Gryffindor much to his parents happy faces, After everything was quiet Albus had stood up and made his announcements "Today we have two new professors joining us they are Professor's James and Lily Potter who will be teaching defence against the dark arts (James) and potions for the first to forth year (Lily) and i have some grave news last year we were introduced to an amazing young boy who excelled in all his classes and was at the top of his year i am of course referring to Harry Potter the Boy who lived during the summer when young Harry found out his parents were indeed alive he ended up returning to his aunt and uncles and the house had caught fire and he had perished" At these words James and Lily started crying and Minerva had gone to comfort the distraught young woman and then Aires decided to make it public that he was indeed alive "What a load of bollocks, You believe Harry Potter is dead" the whole hall now looked at Aires with anger in their eyes and then James said "How dare you speak about my son" but Aires had cut him off "If i was truly your son you wouldn't have sent me away, you would have loved me and raised me, you would have had two loving boys, Every year i wished for death as i was beaten stabbed starved i never once had a birthday card my first real birthday was my eleventh when i was introduced to the wizarding world but no dear Benjamin had eleven years with you wear as i had none" This new shocked the Hall and then Lily looked at the boy claiming to be Harry and when she rushed from her seat to get to Aires she saw James's facial features except for the eyes and nose they were hers alright and when she made a move to hug her son Aires side stepped and Lily fell flat on her face and then Aires spoke again "You lost the right to call yourself a mother when you abandoned me to monsters" with that said Aires then left the hall who all looked shocked.

After Aires had left James and Benjamin made their way over to Lily to help her up but when they got to her they saw the hurt in her eyes they saw the look of sorrow and guilt this year was going to be hard to get through to Harry but Benjamin was going to try and he would not give up either. Back with Aires entering the Slytherin common room he enjoyed the feeling and when he spoke in parsletounge a door had opened and he had discovered a secret room where he could hide from his peers and the rest of his house. In the great hall Albus asked Severus to find young mister Potter for a meeting with himself and the Potter Family and so Severus had made his way to the slytherin common room where he knew Harry to be. Upon entering the common room Severus had called out for Harry and so Aires had appeared out of nowhere and Severus asked him if he was ok and so Aires just spoke "No Professor i never had my family the only person who knows of my past troubles is you and i respect you for helping me but they were supposed to be there for me but they just cared about Benjamin" Severus could tell Aires was battling in his head and so Severus just spoke "Harry i am glad you see me as a trust worthy person and so i ask you accompany me to the headmasters office" Harry nodded and so both Aires and Severus had made their way to the Headmasters office.


	5. long awaited meeting

**Harry Potter Slytherin Life**

 **Chapter 5: long awaited meeting**

Aires and Severus had finally made it to the office of Albus Dumbledore and when the statue had seen Aires he had moved and the spiral staircase had started to show and so Aires and Severus had made their way up the steps to get to the office. Once they entered the office Aires had a sour look on his face when he saw the Potter family looking at him with guilty faces it made Aires angry and then in one go Aires shouted "What the hell Headmaster you bring me here to see this poor excuse of a family". Albus was shocked at the outburst no one in the room was looking at Aires anymore the Potter family were just looking at the ground in shame they knew that their son was angry with them very angry and he had every right to be. When everyone looked up again James had a scowl on his face while saying "What is he doing here?" pointing to Severus and then Albus spoke "He is here due to being Harry's head of house" Severus then told the Potter family that Harry had come to him back in his first year due to a traumatic past. James was now seething his school rival had his sons trust but he didn't.

After starting at each other for the past ten minutes Aires and Severus had finally sat down and the meeting had started, Albus explained to Harry that he was the one who had thought it was best to have Harry moved away so that Benjamin could be trained only to find out that Harry was indeed the boy who lived. Aires was fuming and when it was visible on his face the room started shaking and everyone but Severus and Aires had fallen out of their seats, James was trying to find out what had happened but no matter what Aires was still angry and the room carried on shaking. After the shaking had stopped Aires spoke "Was it dear old Ben here who defeated Voldemort at the end of last year no it was me and my two friends we saved the school not this pathetic excuse for a child" this had hurt the Potter family dearly they knew Aires was in the right to be angry and then Albus asked "What happened to the Dursley's home Harry?" and so Aires said "Well that was my doing ten years of torture beatings being burnt how would you feel?" everyone in the room except for Severus was shocked and then Lily asked "What do u mean torture and beating's" and so Aires gave Severus Permission to use the memory charm on Aires and soon all of the memories in the Dursley's home were shown how he was in a cupboard under the stairs how he was beaten and thrown through glass windows to how he was bitten by dogs that Vernon's sister had brought to how he was treated like a house elf. Seeing all of these memories hurt the people involved in why Harry was placed there and Lily began to sob which cause Aires to look at her and deep inside Aires knew his protective instincts were still there and deep down he knew he loved his mother and so Lily was summoned from her chair and Aires had hugged her which shocked everyone including Lily and soon she just cried and Aires said "I will forgive but it will take time" and then Aires and Severus left.

On the way down to the dungeon Aires and Severus were talking until James Potter stepped in and so Snape said "I'll give you a few minutes" and so Aires nodded and then he looked at James and spoke "What do you want and don't waste my time" and so James said "Harry i'm sorry if we knew then none of this would have happened its just when we saw the mark on Ben's head we thought he was the chosen one but evidently you my boy are the one with the cursed scar and Ben must have gotten his from some wood" Aires listened to his father and decided that he should reply "As i said to my mother i will forgive but it will take time how about some time next weekend we all go for something to eat in hogsmead get to know each other all of us" James was surprised but he gave a small smile and said "I will let your mother and your brother know and thank you Harry for giving us a chance" Aires nodded his head and then shook his fathers hand and walked to the slytherin common room where he spoke parsletounge and entered the dark green room and then entered his dorm where he spotted his two girls in their beds. The next morning Aires had woken up and decided he needed to speak with Hesta and Flora about what had happened in the headmasters office and about the little chat he had with James he wasn't ready to call him father yet he had to earn the tittle and the same went for Lily.

Once Aires entered the slytherin common room he was tackled to the ground by his friends the Carrow sisters and another friend Daphne greengrass pretty little blonde girl with piercing blue eyes and soon Aires had gotten up and made his way over to the sofa where he told the three girls everything that happened in the headmasters office even when he hugged his mother and told his father that he would get to know them and that it would take him time to forgive them, Daphne understood being his betrothed along with the Carrow twins and Tracey Davis who Aires was looking all over for only to be tackled from behind by the energetic slytherin girl and just like that Aires had turned around and planted a small kiss on Tracey's cheek then he did the same to his other three ladies and then Aires decided to break the ice and said i need to look for a fifth betrothed due to being lord Hogwarts the girls were shocked and then he said "Don't worry im looking in our house" this made them calm a little but they were still upset and then Tracey said "What are you gonna do about your brother harry?" "Nothing" this shocked everyone and so he gave his reasons "my so called mother and father would kill me if i tried to have him in trouble so im gonna leave it" and after a long conversation the five young second years went to bed for a peaceful nights sleep.


	6. sibling rivalry

**Harry Potter Slytherin Life**

 **Chapter 6: Sibling rivalry**

The next day Aires had woken up and decided he would go out and train he had gotten into some sport gear and he also took some wrist wraps and tape and soon he left the common room and had gone straight to the great lake where he was gonna do his laps to try beat his time from the last run he did last year. During the run Aires had realised he has gained speed and was getting faster and when he stopped he came close to his favourite tree and put up a boxing back and then he had put on his wraps and then put extra tape all over his hands and started beating the crap out of the boxing bag. After a while Aires thought he needed a decent hot shower and so he entered the Slytherin common room and then went to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and entered his privet bathroom and had his shower and then got ready for the day.

In the Great Hall the first years were following their prefects while the other students entered on their own with their group of friends and Aires walked in with not just two not just three but four girls hanging from his arms and the whole school was shocked apart from the teachers and the slytherins and older students who were accustomed to this last year. Benjamin was really jealous of his older sibling how could he have four girls and him not have one and so he stood up and went to the Slytherin table and everyone watched as he did this and soon Benjamin coughed to get Aires's attention and when the young lad turned from his breakfast with an annoyed expression on his face and so he turned back to his group and said "Give me 2 minutes" and so Draco and the girls nodded and so Aires left his seat and went to the side of the Hall and spoke "What can i do for you Benjamin?" "How about you drop the girls and be with your family" was Benjamin's reply and so Aires answered with one swift punch to Benjamin's stomach and winded the boy and then he spoke so the whole hall could hear "I will never drop my betrothed and im already on the search for my fifth and final one too due to being the lord of this place yes you heared correctly at the start of the year the lordship of Hogwarts became mine as did the ring that now sits perfectly on my finger and last time i checked brother the girls and Draco were my family long before i knew of you" and then Harry sat down while Severus awarded points to slytherin for standing up for themselves and he removed 10 points from gryffindor for causing an argument.

Throughout the day Aires realised his birth parents were brilliant in their teachings he seamed to enjoy their lessons the only thing that bugged him was them asking to speak to him after class and it was the same conversation 'why hit Benjamin to what date are we going for that meal to is Remus joining us' possible answers were running through his head that during both lunch and dinner he didn't eat anything and just skipped the meals altogether and this worried his group and his head of house and Albus as a whole. After the last meal Draco went looking for Aires only to find him sat in the common room and so the blonde boy walked over and clapped Aires on the back and he asked "Where were you Harry you don't come to lunch but your in lessons and then you skip the evening feast is everything ok?" Aires shook his head and told him that his parents kept asking the same questions after their classes and it was doing his head in he has possible answers and he cant find a suitable one, Draco understood and said "Look why don't you go to your dorm and order some food from a house elf and then come back to reality tomorrow" Aires nodded and entered his personal dorm and ordered food as Draco suggested then he got a shower and went to bed.

The next morning the same thing happened with Benjamin aggravating Aires getting punched and then the same god damn questions from his parents and he still couldn't find the answers to the questions and so he decided to write to Remus and then one to Sirius who was in Azkaban when both letters were written he sent them off and then retired to the library where he decided to do his homework. In the library Aires has spotted a young Gryffindor muggleborn by the looks of things and so he walked over and spoke "Would you like some help?" the girl looked up and she has the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes and bush hair the girl was startled but when she saw the sincere look in Aires's eyes she nodded and so Aires asked "What are you working on?" and then the girl said "Transfiguration but Professor McGonagall said it was hard to do things on the first try and usually i get it on the first go" and so Aires explained that she needed to focus on what she was transfiguring and so the girl said "Were turning match sticks to needles" Aires smiled at the memory of last year getting it on the first go and so he instructed the girl to close her eyes and focus on a design and if she focuses she could make the needle a little bigger and so the girl closed her eyes and focused and after she had an image in her head she spoke the incantation and in place of the matchstick was a vibrant golden needle with small patterns. When the girl saw her work she thanked Aires and said "I'm Hermione Granger" Aires was going to introduce himself but Hermione beat him to it and said "Your Harry Potter yet you go by Aires" Aires was shocked but he smiled and then Aires offered his hand in friendship before he left to go back to the common room.


	7. family meal

**Harry Potter Slytherin Life**

 **Chapter 7: Family meal**

It had been a few months and Aires had finally gotten Sirius freed from Azkaban and living with him and Remus, Sirius was shocked when he found out that James and Lily were alive and they had another son but above everything he was happy to be free and for his friends to be alive. Aires was allowed to go home for a few days to spend his time with both Sirius and Remus and he promised his friends that he would be back in a few days and then he was gone. When Aires arrived back home he was greeted by Remus saying "Welcome home cub" Aires hugged Remus and then he spotted Sirius and he ran and hugged his godfather who he had written to during the summer and when Sirius properly introduced himself Aires was getting memories of his dear uncle Padfoot. During the evening Aires told Sirius all that happened from his parents arriving to him being angry to picking up this silver coin, Sirius had the same reaction as Remus first did and asked if he took the job of a denarian to which Aires nodded. After Dinner Aires asked Remus and Sirius if they could go change his name back to Harry and when Sirius asked why he changed his name in the first place and so he went back to the part where he was in a foul mood with his parents and soon Sirius understood.

The following Morning Aires Remus and Sirius was walking to gringotts bank so Aires could change his name back to Harry Potter. In the bank Aires had spoken to lord Ragnok about changing his name back and in the eyes of the bank it was possible and so Aires had reverted back to Harry Potter and when that was sorted out the heir ship ring of Potter was on Harry's hand and the same with the Black heir ring and when Harry looked at Sirius the old dog spoke "Well Harry you know your my godson and that i can't have an heir i chose you and we know of you heritage your a direct descendant of Merlin and the peverell brothers and we know of you being lord Hogwarts too just make the right decision on who your betrothed or betrothed's are" Harry smiled and told them that he has already picked four he just needs one more and when Sirius looked at Harry he smiled and then Harry said he had the Carrow twins, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis and that he was just looking for his lady Hogwarts this gave Sirius an idea but when he caught the stern eye from Remus he stopped.

After the bank Harry was feeling hungry and so he decided to ask Sirius to send a patronus to his parents about that family meal in hogsmeade and so Sirius sent the message, Meanwhile in Hogwarts on this fine Saturday James and Lily were just spending their time together when all of a sudden they saw Sirius's grim patronus and when James said "Padfoot" the patronus nodded and then said in the voice of Sirius "Hey prongs Lily we have Harry and he wanted to do a family dinner in hogsmeade grab Benjamin and meet us at the three broomsticks in half an hour" and then the patronus licked James and then left. Half an hour latter saw the three Potter's in front of the three broomsticks and then out of nowhere Harry,Remus and Sirius appeared and when Sirius saw James he ran and hugged his brother in all but blood and then he hugged Lily and told them he was sorry but when James said that it was OK Harry chimed in and thought about the Restaurant that he owned and took his family there.

During Lunch Harry thought about the entire family living in Potter Mannor and this had James thinking and when Remus said that sounded like fun Lily just looked at Harry and asked "What made you decided this Harry?" and so Harry spoke "well its a way for me to get closer to my family and well uncle Mooney and uncle Padfoot are not living on their own one Sirius is like a child..." "hey" was Sirius's reply and well Remus had Dad and Sirius there for him during that time of month and well it it would be good for them to do that again" Lily saw the reasons and then James spoke "well Mooney, Padfoot do you fancy it?" and then Sirius grinned and said "the Marauders are back" and this had Remus smile. As the meal was coming to an end Harry returned home with Sirius and Remus and they all began packing their belongings for the move and they would write to James about helping them move all their stuff tomorrow before Harry was to return to school. After packing Remus was looking at the bare walls of what use to be his home and then he remembered all the times in Potter Mannor as a boy.

The next day James had come by to help Harry, Remus and Sirius to move their belongings to Potter Mannor and to their old rooms where they use to stay as kids and Harry was shown his ow room with and en-suite attached to it the young lord was amazed at the decor he told himself that he would need to redecorate with Slytherin colours and the furniture could do with a better touch of black mahogany and some books and a work study. After looking round and having a small spot of lunch Sirius and James pulled Harry and Remus aside and James spoke to Harry "OK son were a man down due to him being a traitor and we were wondering if maybe you would consider joining the marauders" Harry was thinking really hard before he gave his father that signature smirk that he use to give off during school and then Harry nodded before he and James returned to Hogwarts. In the slytherin common room Harry had walked in and found his group and so he walked over to them and he placed a kiss on the Carrow twins, Daphne and Tracy and then Brotherly hugged Draco and talked about his weekend and how the family meal went. After a while the bell went for the evening meal and so Harry joined everyone and had a peaceful meal and decent talk with his house mates about their weekends.


End file.
